Fate Eater
by Aizaru
Summary: "Sidang apakah kalian bisa masuk surga atau tidak." REALLLYYYYYY? Karena akhir yang baik tidak pernah eksis sehingga hal aneh ini terjadi padaku. Menyenangkan sekali. OC.


**Eeeh, no comment dulu deh.**

**Have fun reading :3**

* * *

.

"_Peek a Boo?"_

Aku berusaha untuk tidak memutar mata untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. _Tolonglah. _"Enggak."

"Tapi tapi—apa kau tidak kebosanan diam saja seperti itu? M-Maksudku—" , Gadis yang tingginya hanya sebahuku itu menggigit bibirnya, gemas. "Kita sudah disini sejak… sejak _dua hari _lalu sampai menunggu keputusan sidangmu, aku bosan."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo mainnnn~" Bujuknya.

_Well, duh. _"Mungkin perlu kuingatkan kalau akupun tidak tahu sidang apalah yang kau maksud itu _lagi_?" Karena keheningan jawabanku, aku menambahkan. "Apalagi ketika satu-satunya orang yang bersamaku sekarang dengan baiknya tidak memberi tahukan apa apa kepadaku." Dengusku pelan.

Gadis itu berjengit.

Aku meliriknya polos. "Jadi ayo main kalau kau sudah memberitahukan ini dimana, ada apa dan—" _Hell, ayolah ayolah katakan. _"Dan … siapa aku."

Mata coklat besar itu melihatku jujur, "Kau ya _kau_."

_Astaga—_

Tapi sebelum aku sempat meninju muka cantiknya atau apalah, pintu di samping kami berdua terbuka. _Wait? Sejak kapan ada pintu disana?_ Dan keluarlah seorang pria berpakaian layaknya pendeta dengan senyum seperti terpasang permanen di wajahnya dari ketiadaan.

Aku serius. Saat kubilang ketiadaan, itu memang harfiah _ketiadaan_, karena sekeliling aku dan gadis ini hanya ada warna putih, bersih dan … kosong.

Pria itu mengucapkan satu kata yang bisa kusimpulkan memanggil satu diantara kami. Tapi ketika aku benar-benar yakin kalau ia berbicara, aku tidak mendengar apapun.

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahku dan menyaksikan matanya berkerut terlalu dalam, jadi aku menyimpulkan paling tidak aku tidak gila, belum.

"Hei ….."

Kami berdua memandanginya dengan pandangan kosong. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati kami dengan keanggunan yang menyerupai angsa malam.

Angsa malam? Ah sudahlah.

"Kemana mulut kalian ketika dipanggil?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum di wajah. Tetapi aku bisa melihat adanya sedikiiiiit sekali nada kekesalan disana.

"Kemana suara om ketika berbicara?" Balasku kalem. Om tersebut berjengit.

_Ada apa dengan semua orang sebentar-sebentar berjengit ketika aku berbicara?_

"Saya bukan om!" Tukasnya sedikit kencang masih dengan senyum di wajah. Dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah pria di depanku ini mantan psikopat yang mengincar para remaja perempuan atau bukan.

"Dan saya Ariel Peterpan."

Gadis di sebelahku melihatku kaget. "Katanya kau lupa namamu!?"

_Oke, langkah pertama ketika keluar dari sini : Ajari perempuan ini berkata sarkasme dengan baik dan sopan. _Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ide itu sejenak dan menoleh lagi ke pria super putih di depan kami. "Bercanda. Siapa yang anda panggil?"

"…."

_Apa?_

"Maaf, bisa di ulangi?" Kataku dengan nada bingung yang tidak di buat buat. Aku memandangi gadis itu lagi dan melihat kerutan yang seharusnya tidak bisa makin dalam di wajahnya itu makin dalam, jadi ia sama tidak yakinnya dengan diriku.

"Kubilang." Pria itu menghembuskan napas perlahan, senyum masih di wajah. _Psikopat_. "Aku memanggil …. karena sidangnya sudah selesai." Ia menatap kami berdua lama-lama. "Jadi siapakah diantara kalian ….. itu?"

_Oke, serius. Kami berdua harus mengisi teka teki bernama 'Suara yang hilang' itu atau bagaimana sih?_

"Anu." Gadis di sebelahku untuk pertama kalinya berbicara sejak pria itu masuk. Aku menoleh dan memusatkan perhatianku padanya, dan, baru kusadari bahwa ia cantik. Cantik benar-benar cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai di belakang punggungnya, mata coklat besar yang jelas-jelas memancarkan kepolosan, dan …. _Dan kenapa aku baru memerhatikannya setelah _dua hari _terjebak di tempat yang sama dengannya?_ "Kami … Kami tidak tahu siapa yang anda panggil. Eeh, seperti .. suara anda tiba-tiba hilang ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu." Dia menoleh padaku dan mendapati aku memerhatikannya, jadi aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

Pria itu tersenyum tidak yakin. "Maksudnya ketika aku mengucapkan ….. suaraku hilang?"

"Ya." Aku menjawabnya.

Untuk sesaat senyum permanennya itu seperti mengendur kebawah, tapi kemudian menegak ke atas kembali ketika pria itu meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar, melewati pintu yang tiba-tiba lenyap di antara kami.

Aku mengedip dua kali.

_Pintu Doraemon sedang tren ya?_

"Umm.." Perempuan di sampingku mencolek bahuku pelan. "Seandainya—seandainya, masa sidang salah satu dari kita benar-benar sudah selesai—"

Aku memotongnya cemberut, "Kau benar-benar tahu sidang apa yang pria aneh itu maksud?"

Hal itu membuatnya berjengit lagi. "Ee, iya … semacam itu."

Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Sidang apa?"

"Sidang apakah kalian bisa masuk surga apa tidak."

_Jantungku nyaris lompat dari tulang rusuk._

"ASTAGA, BISAKAH ANDA JANGAN MELAKUKAN _ITU?!"_

Pria senyum maniak itu menelengkang kepalanya, _masih tersenyum_. "_Itu_ apa?"

"Oh entahlah." Kataku tenang sedangkan detak jantungku ini sudah seperti kejar-kejaran dengan angin. "Mungkin dengan tidak dengan berada di belakang kami, berkata tiba tiba, dan tetap tersenyum seperti psikopat _om_?"

Senyum di bibirnya mengelupas sedikit.

_Ha. Rasakan._

"Jadi." Ia berdeham, ibu jarinya melayang ke arahku. "Aku diminta untuk menjemputmu karena sidangmu sudah selesai, yah." Katanya dengan nada kecewa, seperti ia kecewa karena akulah orang yang ia jemput.

"Maksud ke surga tadi …" Perempuan di sampingku memulai dengan gugup. "Apa benar? Apa berarti—berarti …. Kami berdua sudah—"

_Sudah mati_. Tambahku dalam hati, ikut penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Walaupun, sepertinya apapun jawabannya, aku tidak akan senang mendengarnya.

"Sudah mati." Tambahnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya lelaki itu seperti menyesal telah tersenyum. "Sebenarnya setelah sidang usai, kalian langsung di tempatkan ke surge atau tidak. Tapi, soal gadis ini." Ibu jarinya melayang ke arahku lagi, seakan-akan ia hanya berbicara dengan perempuan berambut hitam itu. _Sialan_. "Ada sedikit …. _Pengecualian._"

Aku benar-benar tidak _sabar_ mendengar apa pengecualian itu.

Perempuan itu menggeser posisinya sehingga berada sedikit di depanku, tangan kanannya terangkat sedikit kesamping. "Aku ingin ikut dengan perempuan ini." Deklarasinya.

Otakku dengan senang hati langsung berhenti bekerja.

_Apa._

_Apa?_

"Dan, gadis manis, malaikat kecilku." Lelaki itu jelas-jelas tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksenangannya mendengar hal itu. "Untuk apa kau ingin melakukan itu?"

_Ya. Untuk apa? Karena aku jelas-jelas tidak menganggapmu apa-apa selain pengisi waktu luang selama dua hari dengan cerewetanmu yang mengajakku main._

"Ka-karena aku dan perempuan ini." Dia menelan ludah kencang-kencang. "B-berteman."

_Oh, yeah, berteman. _

_Berteman? _

"Apa aku baru saja salah dengar kata _batman _jadi berteman?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

Pria senyum maniak melemparkanku tatapan : _apa kepalamu tumbuh jadi segi empat?_ Dan aku mengabaikannya, memfokuskan perhatianku pada anak perempuan ini.

Anak perempuan yang aku bahkan tak tahu namanya.

"A-a—"

Sebelum aku bisa berkata apapun, pandanganku menari-nari, seperti di tarik dan di ulur oleh warna-warna jahat yang ingin langsung menjadikan semuanya hitam. Napasku berat, dan untuk beberapa detik menakutkan, aku bahkan bertanya pada diri sendiri bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Dan ambruk.

Begitu saja.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namaku, bagaimana aku bisa _disana_—bagaimana aku mati, siapa om om _smiley_ psikopat itu, dan tidak tahu nama perempuan itu.

Apa kata orang? Kau akan menyesal begitu kau mati?

.

.

_Aku menyesal sesudah aku mati, hidup lagi, dan mati lagi._

* * *

Suara berisik hampir saja membuatku meninju siapapun yang berada di depanku.

Sebelum akhirnya sadar, betapa pendeknya tanganku.

"Ah, lihat Elscud, dia mencoba meninjumu dengan tangan mungilnya ituu." Kata sebuah suara perempuan senang, sangat sangat sangat senang, seperti anak yang baru di beri permen.

Yang disebut Elscud itu tertawa, dan –_Oh astaga tawanya._

_Elscud? Nama itu sepertinya familiar …_

"ADWEK KECHILLLLLLLLL." Teriak sebuah suara lagi, suara anak perempuan bernada tinggi di selangi dengan pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Elsa kecilkan suaramu, nanti kau membuat Elsword menangis!"

…_..Elsword?_

Dan berikutnya, satu suara bayi lagi terdengar, suara tangis menggelegar bayi laki-laki yang kontan membuat satu ruangan itu panik bukan kepalang.

Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mataku yang seperti di tempeli permen karet. Karena— _astaga enggak enggak mungkin—_

Quiz~ apa saja hal yang aku dapati ketika pertama kali tersadar?

_._

_._

_Pertama , ruangan dan orang orang di sekitarku jelas-jelas seperti titan._

_Kedua, sekumpulan orang orang di sekitarku _semuanya_ memiliki rambut merah nyentrik._

_Ketiga, aku kenal dua di antara mereka._

_Keempat, aku bayi._

Aku melirik ke sebelah, bersusah payah menoleh dengan tubuh mungil dan mental belum bisa mencerna apapun untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan—

_What the hell?_

Mataku langsung di sambut dengan pemandangan bayi laki-laki dengan mata besar berair dan rambut merah yang jelas-jelas berteriak :

_AKU ELSWORD SIEGHART._

_Dan entahlah, mungkin karena fakta bahwa Elsword, Elsa—Elesis, Elscud merupakan beberapa karakter game yang kumainkan dulu?_

_._

_._

"Menyapa saudara kembarmu, Vora?"

_Dan aku Vora. _

_Apa sesuatu tidak bisa lebih parah?_

* * *

_"You weren't just a star for me, you were my whole damn sky."_

* * *

**_Berlanjut_**


End file.
